The Apple Tree
by watergirl12
Summary: This is about 16 year old An, she lives with her 12 year old sister Lili they are orphans they work in a local tea shop. When An is in her Apple Tree an apple falls from her grasp and hits a boy on the head,Bo but what she dosnt know its really Prince Zuko. They become friends quickly. This summery suck please read this story.


The Apple Tree

**Hey everyone this is my first ever ATLA story so please enjoy and so you know yes I do like Zuko he is epic! I wasn't sure of Zuko's age so I took a guess. Zuko's writing will be like this and An (her name means peace kind of ironic as she's in the middle of a war) will be like** _this_ **please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Lilli and An also the apple tree. I do not own ATLA or Zuko sadly I wish I did though. This will be the only disclaimer as it gets really annoying to write. But I will probably do a disclaimer if there is a song in it and in this chapter there is it is called If I Die Young and it's by The Band Perry.**

**See Ya! **

I was eating my lunch in my apple tree I had just picked a big red juicy apple and balanced it on my knee. I shifted position so I wouldn't fall of my branch and the apple fell to the ground. I didn't hear it bounce off the ground so I looked down and saw a boy about my age (Which is 16 just so you know)

"Oi! You up there watch where you're dropping apples!"

Woops I guess the apple must have hit him on the head. I got out my special notebook my mum put together. The cover was made of oak and the pages were leaves so it was pretty easy to fix if I ran out of pages. I got out a pen and wrote on a leaf.

_I'm so sorry about the apple I didn't mean to drop it on your head. _

I crumpled it up and threw it onto the boys lap. I looked down and I saw him open up the leaf. He looked up and he saw me looking at him I quickly started looking in the other direction. Subtle right! He threw a rock at the tree which made me jump I looked down and he was waving his finger. I had no idea what he meant but then I thought he must want me to give him a pen.

I went through my bag and found another pen, what I was busy writing this diary so yeah anyway I showed him the pen and he nodded. I just noticed his hair and it was jet black and it looked like whoever was cutting it was rushing a bit. He nodded so I dropped it making sure I didn't hit him on the head again. I sang a song while I was waiting.

_If I die young bury me in satin, _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses. _

_Sink me in the river at dawn, _

_Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_Uh oh, oooh._

I sang this at my parents funeral as they died fighting well my dad did he was helping the water-benders down at the South Pole he was killed. My mum she was there as well but she was a medic the hospital was bombed and she was killed in the flames. Yes that would make me an orphan but I had my little sister Lili who is 12 so I haven't lost everyone in my family.

Just then a crumpled piece of paper zoomed by. I used my earth-bending to close a rock towards it on made it land on my lap. I took the rock away and the message read.

**It's ok what's your name?** I wrote on the leaf.

_My name is An what's yours? _I threw it down and continued my song.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, _

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colours. _

_Oh well, _

_Life aint always what you think it ought to be no. _

_Aint even grey but she buries her baby. _

_The sharp knife of a short life, _

_Well, _

_I've had had just enough time. _

The leaf came back and I nearly fell off of my branch when I read it.

**My name is Bo; I come from the Northern Water Tribe. Doesn't your name mean peace! **

I decided to write back to his statement.

_How did you get here from the Northern Water Tribe I've never seen you round here before and yes my name does mean peace. Its kinda ironic giving we are in the middle of a war. Your name means precious so our names aren't really normal are they?_

I threw it down and waited and sang some more.

_If I die young bury me in satin, _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses. _

_Sink me in the river at dawn, _

_Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_The sharp knife of a short life,_

_Well _

_I've had just enough time. _

The weird thing is right after I finish singing the leaf comes straight back. Was Bo waiting for me to finish singing before sending it up? Nether the less I opened it, it read.

**I came by boat it took me a month to get here. Well I was picked on for my name meaning precious. Are you doubting that I came from the Northern Water Tribe?**

How could I reply to that? I know it takes longer than a month to get here from the Northern Water Tribe. I finally wrote something

_You__ It doesn't matter ok! Can you hear me singing down there? _

Once again I threw it down but then I realized I was gonna be late for work, again. I decided tossing a verse while climbing down the tree and going to the shop.

_I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom, _

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. _

_I've _

_Never known the loving of a man,_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand._

_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever, _

_Who would've thought forever could be severed by, _

_The sharp knife of a short life._

_Well, _

_I've had just enough time. _I didn't wait for Bo to throw up the leaf this time. I climbed down to actually talk to him. I was half way down when my foot slipped and I fell the rest of the way.

THUD!

"Are you ok An?" It was Bo.

"Um yeah I'm fine. I started to look at his scar which covered his left eye. I know I had seen that scar before but where? If he was really from the Northern Water Tribe why would he come here? This was only a tiny village near Ba Sing Se.

"Why are you looking at my face?"

"What do you mean I'm not looking at your face?" I started rubbing my right eyebrow which is where my scar is. Damn it! People always say I rub my scar when I'm lying but Bo doesn't know me at all so he won't know I'm lying.

"Yes you were! You were looking at my scar weren't you?" Oh come on how did he know? Thankfully my sister Lili came along.

"An your lunch break is over its getting really busy right now. Hurry up!"

"I'm sorry Bo I gotta go."

"It's ok, I'll see you around."

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1 hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, favourite the story, favourite author, follow the story or follow me. This was edited as the first review I got pointed out a lot of mistakes I made so I have fixed them.**


End file.
